


Cooking With My Brother

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [3]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: This is for SilverStreamBluedragon, they wanted Ryouma and F!Corrin, so here it is. I hope you like it. Thank you for the suggestion, and again sorry, I don't really ship them that way, I only see them as siblings. If you want me to write about something, please leave a comment, but be mindful of my ships as well, there are some I really don't like doing. Go here for my ships: http://sleepynyx.tumblr.com/ships. This tumblr is not my writing blog, it's my art blog (which I suck at), but this is the more organized one, but I still need to add some more to it, I'll do it when I can.





	

Corrin walked towards the kitchen, knowing that she was stuck on kitchen duty, getting all the ingredients, cleaning up the messes that were there, preparing all the food, stuff like that. Honestly, she didn't like any of it, why couldn't they have left it to Peri, she loved to cook and bake, it was one of her favorite things to do, other than stab people. Corrin sighed and looked at the instructions to make the food. 

"Hm? Okay, let's see we put the water into the pot, and let it boil," Corrin said, doing what it said. She then grabbed some of the vegetables and started to chop them up. "Now, what do we do with these?" She kept reading and reading, but none of it made any sense, at all. After a couple of more minutes, and loud popping sound was heard throughout the camp. It had worried everyone, especially one person in particular. 

Ryouma ran towards the kitchen, seeing what the sound was all about. He saw all the smoke and all the food scattered through the kitchen. He looked at his little sister, sighing and wondered how someone could be so horrible at cooking. He looked at all of the food, it was mostly on the walls, floor, and the cabinets. He sighed, as picked up a towel, he wiped off all of the food on Corrin's face. 

"I wonder, how did you do all of this," he told her, "what were you trying to make anyways?" 

"I, uh, I don't know, I wanted to make this," she replied, handing him a recipe. 

He looked it over, trying to figure out why something like this would be so hard to screw up. "Honestly, how do you screw up something this bad?" He then felt something sprinkle on the top of his head, feeling like it came from the ceiling. Ryouma looked up and felt more of the ingredient fall onto his face. "How did cinnamon stuck to the ceiling? That wasn't even a part of the recipe." 

"Ehehe, sorry big brother. I'll clean it up," she apologized. 

Ryouma sighed, that led into a smile. "I'll help, and I'll help you cook as well. I don't want another explosion to happen." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, now let's get cleaning, we don't to keep everyone waiting for their dinner." 

"Of course not." 

It took the two a while to clean up everything, as well to fix everything. Ryouma sent Corrin to get more ingredients, since neither one of them trusted her to cook something, especially not without supervision. Corrin was jovial when she got back with all of the food that they needed. Ryouma got out a few big pots and filled them with the a few cups of water, while Corrin chopped up the celery, carrots, potatoes, green beans, and tomatoes. He then put some chicken broth into the pots, and told her to put the vegetables into the pot. The two let the food sit in the pots, so they could come to a boil and a simmer, or until the vegetables were tender. 

"See, it wasn't that hard to do," Ryouma said. 

"Ehehe, again I'm sorry. Thank you again for helping me," Corrin replied. 

"You're welcome, now let's serve this forever one to eat." 

"Okay!" 

The two called out for everyone to eat, and they went to eat themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SilverStreamBluedragon, they wanted Ryouma and F!Corrin, so here it is. I hope you like it. Thank you for the suggestion, and again sorry, I don't really ship them that way, I only see them as siblings. If you want me to write about something, please leave a comment, but be mindful of my ships as well, there are some I really don't like doing. Go here for my ships: http://sleepynyx.tumblr.com/ships. This tumblr is not my writing blog, it's my art blog (which I suck at), but this is the more organized one, but I still need to add some more to it, I'll do it when I can.


End file.
